Fate
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Duo meets Heero on a plane.Eventual Duo and Heero relationship. Heero is leaving because he doesn't fit in well where he was. He plans to kill himself because of this. Can Duo save him?


Fate  
Prologue: Meeting  
By: Phantasm Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/humor/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Story blurb: Very alternate universe. Heero and Duo just meeting and it's on a plane ride. Heero's afraid of heights. Duo and Heero are seated next to each other, by some twist of fate. Heero doesn't like heights very well, but he manages to deal. He's running away. Away from the people he knew it Japan, because everyone treats him like a disease. The reason for this is, because he doesn't dig girls. He would rather spend time with men. In short, he's gay, people. He decides that he'll never fit in there and decides to end his life. He wants to go to his birth place first. He wants to go to Chicago. He's full blood Japanese, but was born in the states, where his parents were visiting. They'd loved to travel and, in fact, on a business trip, his father died in a plane crash and his mother died of a broken heart, leaving him behind. Will he do it or will Duo stop him? Find out!!!   
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing. I also don't own the book Child of Faerie, Child of Earth by Josepha Sherman.  
  
WARNING: Some out of characterness may occur throughout the fic. Be forewarned.   
  
A boy with dark brown hair so long it reached his thighs and maybe, when unbound, passed his thighs, done up in a braid, sat on a bench waiting for his flight to be called. He had a knapsack full of clothes and other necessities he'd need on his adventure seeking. He loved adventure and doubted that until he was tied down he'd ever stop wandering aimlessly. Though, he might just take his love with him. He would have to wait and see, plus there was a very good chance that with all his moving from place to place and never staying long that he'd never meet the love of his life. His favorite color was black, but he wore other things. Today he was wearing black jeans pants and a white T-shirt, brown boots and white socks, though no one would be able to see his socks. He also wore a golden cross around his neck. He'd had it for years. Given to him by a man of the cloth. A father figure to him. Father Maxwell. He just happened to be his Uncle and only other relative. His parents had both died when he was very young and he was taken in by his uncle Father Maxwell. When Father Maxwell died shortly after taking him in, he gave him the cross. This was how Duo remembered him. He always had something to remember him by and he vowed never to lose it. And he never, never had.   
  
A boy with dark brown, short cut, unruly hair, a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue muscle shirt walked over with a duffle bag. He had dark blue eyes. A very dark Cobalt color. Duo's eyes were Cobalt, but not as blue as this boy's. The sky would clearly be envious of this boy's eyes. The sea as well. Maybe, he was some magical creature sent from some other world to bring Duo back with him. Duo almost laughed out loud. He'd always loved fantasizing about silly little things like that, but never had he fantasized about a real person before. Well, not being from another world, anyway.   
  
The boy walked to the very bench that Duo was sitting at and sat at the very edge, looking very shy and upset. Duo was about to ask what the matter was, when he heard his flight being called. He glanced at the other boy, then noticed he'd gotten up as well and was heading for the very gate Duo was to go through. Actually, if you asked Duo, it was more of a tunnel than a gate, but, whatever worked. Maybe they'd even be seated next to each other. 'Yeah, just keep dreamin', Duo.' Duo thought to himself.  
  
~~Heero's point of view~~  
Heero walked in to get his ticket. He glanced at a boy on a bench, either waiting for someone or waiting for his flight to be called. Judging by his knapsack, it was probably the latter.   
  
He got the ticket and went to find a place to sit. Seeing nowhere else, he sat at the very edge of the bench that the boy with the long, long hair sat at. He was so handsome.   
  
Heero almost hit himself for that, but refrained. 'Damn it, Heero, this is the reason you're LEAVING! Anyway, you wont be alive long enough to even get him to notice you. You're going back to Chicago and you're going to drink Arsenic. Or maybe I'll just slit my wrists. Heero decided. He would drink the poison.   
  
He saw that the boy was about to say something and was about to turn his back completely on the boy, when his flight was called. The boy turned away to get his knapsack, but Heero had never put down his duffle bag and he got up and briskly walked to the gate.  
  
~~Duo's point of view~~  
Duo walked down the aisles trying to find his seat. He found it. Lo and behold there was the boy at the airport! Well, they were still AT the airport, but that didn't make much difference. The boy was sitting by the window and reading a book.  
  
"Hey, my name's Duo Maxwell. I don't mean to pry..." Duo started. "Then don't." The other boy said. "Okay, okay, I wont invade your personal space, but could I at least know your name?" Duo asked. "Heero Yuy." Heero said. "I like that. It's very unique." Duo said. "I haven't run across too many people with the name Duo, either." Heero stated. "What book are you reading?" Duo asked, trying to make conversation. Somehow, names were just too boring to talk about. If he'd read the book, he might be able to talk about what Heero has read so far and maybe even tell Heero whether or not the book was any good in the end. He didn't have to tell him the end, just whether or not he thought he'd like it.  
  
Heero held the book so that he could keep reading it and show Duo the title. Duo read the title. Child of Faerie, Child of Earth by Josepha Sherman. "That's a young adult book." Duo said. Heero looked at him from over the book. "I'm sixteen. I am a young adult. I like reading fictional things. Reality sucks enough, I'll just ignore it as best I can." Heero said, blunt and to the point. "I didn't say there was anything WRONG with that. I just happened to be stating the obvious. I've read the book. It's pretty good. If you like romance and drama." Duo said. "I'll read anything fictional." Heero stated.   
  
Well, now Duo knew what sorts of books Heero liked, along with the boy's name. Step one complete with a bonus. He'd only meant to learn Heero's name. He hadn't been into what he liked and disliked, yet. Though, that was his next stop.  
  
"So, Heero, do you like, oh, say cats?" Duo asked. "No." Heero said. "What about dogs?" Duo asked. "Is this an interrogation?" Heero asked. "No, I'm just wondering." Duo said. "Yes, I like dogs. Anything that isn't sneaky. You could put bell on a cat and not know it was there until it was right up in your damn face." Heero said. "Okay, definitely NOT a cat lover." Duo grinned. Heero scowled.   
  
  
End Prologue.  



End file.
